Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of The Tangled Diaries and the first episode of the series overall. Summary Four months after the car accident that killed their parents, Louise, Elena and their younger brother, Jeremy , are still trying to move on with their lives. As the school year begins, Elena is intrigued by a handsome and mysterious new student named Stefan Salvatore, who came from another school, and the two are immediately drawn to one another, with Elena not realising that Stefan is actually a century old vampire. When Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore, arrives in Mystic Falls, an old rivalry between the two is awakened that could be the ruin of Louise and Elena and the town. Plot At the Gilbert house, Louise sits in her room and writes in her diary. Then she goes to her mirror where she practices fake smiling. Downstairs, aunt Jenna offers to make the Gilbert siblings breakfast before leaving for a meeting at her college. Elena tries to talk to Jeremy, but he's not receptive. Louise tells her needs time and he'll come round, she just needs to stop pushing him. During the drive to school, Louise gets sad when they drive by the cemetery and quickly focuses back on Bonnie who is telling them she thinks she's psychic, but Bonnie and Louise notices Elena’s not listening. Suddenly, a large crow hits the windshield of her car, scaring them both. Bonnie looks between the twins with concern due to her past history, but Elena says they can’t be freaked out by cars for the rest of their lives. At Mystic Falls High School, while at the lockers, Caroline rushes over to both Louise and Elena. She asks Bonnie if they are okay, despite the fact that the girls are right there. Once Caroline says goodbye, Bonnie, Louise and Elena begin to walk to class where they halt at the school secretary office to check out the new guy from the back, Stefan. They girls joke about Bonnie being psychic before Elena sees Jeremy enter the men's room, so she follows him. Bonnie asks Louise if she's not gonna go after them but she tells her no and quickly changes the subject back to the mysterious new guy. Bonnie and Louise wait till Stefan finally turns around and Louise is in awe at his good looks. She snaps out of it to see Bonnie rushing after Stefan and she follows. Stefan encounters Elena leaving the men's room. They are both awkward around each other for a moment before Elena leaves, eyeing him again as she goes. After school, while walking past Mystic Falls Cemetery, a crow perched on the cemetery gate startle's Louise. She gets the feeling of someone watching her as she looks round she sees no one. Ignoring the feeling, she continue to walk home. At the Gilbert house, Louise meets Stefan when he knocks on the front door, returning her sister's diary, where she dropped it at the cemetery to which Louise responds; "You hang around in graveyards?" A surprised, Elena joins them at the door and invites Stefan to the Mystic Grill with them. Back at the Mystic Grill, Matt and Bonnie talk about Elena when Matt asks about how she's doing and wonders aloud about the status of their relationship. Just then, they see her, Louise and Stefan arrive together to the restaurant while Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie stare at them. Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, immediately introduces himself. At a table, Louise, Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie talk and Caroline mentions the back to school party at the Falls. At the party, around the fire, Bonnie, Elena and Louise are talking about Stefan. Louise jokes about Bonnie's psychic abilities and hands Bonnie a bottle and when their hands inadvertently touch, they both get a vision. Bonnie walks off before the girls can ask her about it. Later when Louise finds Bonnie, they both talk about the odd feeling they've been having. Trivia * This is the pilot/first episode of The Tangled Diaries * Louise and Damon share no scenes in this episode Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x01 1.jpg|Nina, Paul and Victoria 1x01 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x01 3.jpg|Louise first day of school 1x01 Pilot 10.jpg|Louise, Elena and Bonnie 1x01 Pilot 8.jpg 1x01 Pilot 5.jpg|Louise and Bonnie 1x01 Pilot 6.jpg 1x01.jpg|Louise being started by the crow 1x01 Pilot 1.jpg|Louise meets Stefan 1x01 Pilot 3.jpg|Bonnie and Louise talk Category:Season One